


Wool Over My Eyes

by Firestone115



Category: Criminal Case (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cheating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Domestic Violence, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Fix-It, Long-Distance Relationship, Partner Betrayal, Spitefic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestone115/pseuds/Firestone115
Summary: Betrayal hurts, especially when it's by someone who shaped the person you became today and looked up to - and now you're lost.
Relationships: Post David Jones/Krystal
Kudos: 1





	1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because there's no way they intended for Jones and Player to be just friends.
> 
> I guess a clarification is needed! This takes place in Season 5! So naturally you'll need to know CC Season 1. This particular fic takes place right after Season 5: Case#9: Shooting Star. I can honestly say I wasted A LOT of time by playing this game.

_“My girlfriend,”_  
  
“ _Zoe”_  
 _“Darling”_  
  
 _“The few short months I spent with Zoe were some of the happiest in my life,”_  
  
 _“Happiest in my life”_

_“Jones and our missing social worker were... dating!”_

_“My girlfriend,”_

_“My girlfriend,”_

The words rang in her ears like the Vatican Bell on repeat. Was this reality? She sat in her chair, begging to whatever that was up there to wake her up. It was a dream. It just had to be a dream.

Her eyes were glued to the footage Cathy had shown her. He was smiling at her, putting his arms around her.

She replayed it again, from the beginning. Almost in disbelief that the images were real. The few seconds felt like hours. Jones snuck up behind the woman, known as Zoe. As furious as she was she could not throw the camera across the room. It was footage from a crime scene.

She placed the camera on the counter next to her bed, and rolled over to her side. Rage and emptiness stormed in her soul; grabbing a pillow, she planted her face into it and tried to scream but no sound came out. Only embittered tears.

Krystal sat up in bed and gazed at the picture on her desk. It was of her and Jones after they uncovered the corruption of the Financial Center.

They were arm in arm, Krystal was grinning while she was honored by the mayor for being a rookie cop that uncovered this mess and Jones was beaming at her with pure pride and admiration.

What to be angry at first? The fact that Jones had lied to her? Lead her on? Or herself because she wasted 5 years on someone who’d never return her feelings? She had given him everything, she wanted to make him proud, always going out of her way to show she was a good cop.

She had been all over the world, and back in time. Sure, Jones did welcome her with open warms when she returned to Grimsborough and was immensely proud of her for her achievements, but he was not the Jones she remembered, the one full of passion and drive.  
He was a former shell of himself, but surely now that Krystal was back things would hopefully go back to normal? But it didn’t happen.

It had only been a month since she returned to Grimsborough, so much had changed since; the death of Nathan, new districts popping up..

As friendly as the new Team was, it just didn’t feel like home to Krystal. She missed her old friends, Alex, Nathan, Judge Hall, and Grace. The only exception was Chief King, especially after what they had dug up about him and the Crimson Order 5 years ago. These new people were strangers to her, and she’d never warm up to them.

And then……….. there was Zoe, who appeared completely out of nowhere. What did she have that Krystal didn’t? From Jones’s own admission he had only known her for a few months.

Tears began to roll down her face, her body shaking with each sob filled with tears. Her body gave way and she collapsed on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest. Her cries grew louder with each sob

“I’ll never be good enough, will I?” Krystal thought to herself and finally unclenched her fist, it was sore from being balled up for so long. She wiped off her tears and laid down flat on the floor, eyes glued to her ashy ceiling.

A ray of moonlight shone through her window, reflecting off something shimmery on the far end of her room. Krytal caught a glimpse in the corner of her eye.

It was the card Jones and her old Team had given her.

“To the smartest cookie I know! - Jones” She clutched the card to her chest, the pain was getting worse with each passing second, as if someone had stabbed her heart and it was splintering through her entire body.

  
Perhaps keeping their relationship secret for so long wasn’t such a good idea....

“Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt”  
“Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt”

  
The sound of her phone ringing snapped Krystal back to reality. She saw the flashing name and familiar face. It was Jones.

She wondered if she should just let the damn phone ring, pack her things and just move far away and start a new life. What else was there to say to him? He was just going to either A) Make some excuse, or worse deny it all together.

He can’t say it was the past as Gloria and Cathy had confirmed they were still in a relationship. Jones had to know how much he had hurt her. This was the final straw.

  
Krystal wordlessly picked up the phone and hit the talk button.

_“Hey.. um, Krystal? Are you there? It’s me, Jones,”_

No answer from Krystal’s end.

_“Krystal.. I’m sorry. I know you’re upse--”_

“Stop it. Just stop it. Your apologies don't mean shit to me, your actions keep contradicting them. I don’t even know what to say anymore. Did I mean nothing to you?” Krystal didn’t even try to hide the tears in her voice.

 _“Wh-N-no! Of- Of course you did! You still mean everything to me, Krystal!”_ Jones spluttered.

“Really now, that’s not what the camera footage told me,” Krystal snapped. “Zoe, my darling,” she mocked him with his own words.

Jones flinched. He realized he had no leg to stand on; no witty comeback or pun. He was done for. Krystal was bound to find out soon anyways. It was pointless to hide it from her. Nothing good ever came from a relationship built on lies and deceit.

 _“I know, I know... I should've been honest with you, Krystal. But it was a confusing time... and the longer it went on, the harder it was to tell you the truth..”_ Jones confessed. Krystal was in complete disbelief, but she had finally seen Jones’s true colors. There was no denying it now.

“Let’s discuss this in the morning. I’ve had a long day,”

 _"Oh! Sure, Goodn-”_ Krystal hung up before he could say anything else. After all, she didn’t need someone blabbering nonsensical trite into her ear after what she had been through today.

That night something snapped inside her, it was the final straw. She was going to punish Jones. Somehow.

She got up and sat in her bed. Too angry to sleep, she wanted to shoot a few bullets in the wall but that would wake up the neighbors.  
Eventually she nabbed 2 tablets of melatonin and popped them in her mouth. Swallowing them. The sinking feeling deepened in her chest. Her eyes began to droop, the melatonin took its effect, numbed her mind, and gently lulled her to sleep.


	2. Five Stages

It was 10:30 when Krystal woke up; oddly enough she had no missed calls. She shifted out of bed and sat up, looking out the window. It was foggy outside as Grimsborough was extremely polluted. She sighed and took a deep long look at the fog outside. What was the point?

What was the point of helping people if no one ever gave her the same respect? Her mind started to wander to the criminals she arrested throughout her travels. Perhaps they were right?... She was on the wrong side. She was just the government’s tool.

Thoughts began to swirl in her head. Her head throbbed suddenly, upon realization she clutched it in her hands.

One thing was for certain. She hated Jones. Hated him for all the time he made her waste on him. Now was the time to teach him a lesson.

Krystal grabbed her gun and badge. Reminding herself to not fall for Jones’ bullshit no matter what. He was a fake and a liar. First thing was first though, she could NOT let the others at GPD suspect what was going on. For breakfast she grabbed some leftovers and hopped into her car. Driving to the GPD, formulating a plan in her head. Gabriel and Rupert would be easily to fool, the former being very air-headed, the latter being too old to comprehend anything. Oh face it, everyone except Gloria and herself were all stupid.

Arriving at GPD it was oddly quiet, no new cases? Not that she cared. If she had her way she'd kill everyone and leave without a single trace but crimes had to be executed carefully. She got out of the car and walked in the station. Chatter filled the room. She heard two familiar voices, Cathy and Gloria. 

"Oh! Krystal! There you are!" Said Cathy in her usual chipper voice. Handing her a bag of chips and coffee. 

"Good morning, Cathy! And Gloria! Oh! Thank you!" Krystal took the bag of chips and coffee and went over to the table with them. Doing her best to regain composure. Gloria munched on her donuts. 

"I was wondering where you were, but I guess it's a good thing we have no cases today! Though... Have you seen Jones?" Gloria said, dipping her glazed donut into the coffee. 

"Not since yesterday," Krystal replied without emotion, ripping into the large Lay's Sour cream bag. "I analyzed the video by the way and it was definitely Jones with Zoe," She added with a hint of bitterness in her voice. 

Cathy's face fell, lost in thought she was stirring the donut in her coffee until it had dissolved.

"Is something wrong Cathy?" Gloria asked. 

"Oh yeah, just lost in thought. I'm just thinking, this doesn't make sense.. Why would Jones hide this from us? Or even Krystal!" Cathy replied. The irritation obvious in her voice.

"I won't lie. I've been wonderin' the same thing," Gloria added. "Krystal you and Jones are close, maybe you can talk to him?" 

_"Heh close is a huge understatement, Gloria,"_ Krystal thought as she ate more chips.

"Eh I think we should just leave him alone, he'll come around. Just you wait, he'll be his usual happy - go - lucky cookie - eating self tomorrow," Krystal snorted. "But yeah, I do agree he's been... acting strange. Oh and don't bother calling him, his phone is off. I've tried calling 2 times yesterday" 

She knew that the others would never question her. Suddenly a door opened near the lobby, it was Gabriel. The Forensic Psychologist. He annoyed Krystal. The way he carried himself was irritating, always trying to be everyone's therapist. She sipped more of her black coffee. 

"Oh! Krystal I'm surprised to see you here. No case today?" he quipped, sitting on the table next to them. 

"Nope! Chief's not here either! Uhh Krystal are you alright? That's your fifth cup!" Gloria warned. 

"Ah! I didn't get much sleep last night!" Krystal laughed it off and shoved the cups off the desk. 

"Is everything alright Krystal? You do look a bit tenser than usual.. You know my door is always open if you need to talk with someone!" Gabriel noticed. Krystal couldn't hold it back this time, she angrily stuffed whatever was in her bag of chips into her mouth and crumpled up the paper.

"You know what, Gabriel. Maybe you should stick to psychoanalyzing the criminals, not us," She snapped and stood up, walking to the office she and Jones shared. Eager to scoop out his desk and see what he had been hiding from her all these 5 years. 

The three were stunned. It was the first time either of them had seen Krystal lash out like that or show any semblance of emotion. 

"Wh.. I-- I've never seen her act that way before!" Cathy commented. 

"Maybe she had a rough night. I know I get crabby if I didn't get enough sleep!" Gloria replied, getting up and throwing their empty boxes away. Gabriel pondered for a bit.

"Hmm... I think Nathan's death has affected her and pile on this news.... of Jones going off without telling her. It was still a few months ago. I'll go talk to her when she's calmed down a bit, even someone great as Lt. Krystal is only human after all. She's bound to break after so many gruesome cases!" Gabriel theorized. Cathy couldn't help but agree, she had always looked up to Krystal. The last few weeks after Jones' house party had all been too weird. 

"Oh Jones, you never change do you?" Krystal had dug through his entire desk. Finding quite a few gems. The scrapbook he had kept of them, the hydrangeas, even a photo of them together in his car, at the barbecue all those summers ago. However one thing was odd. There were many candid pictures of Krystal herself too, including news clippings of her achievements, with little "X"s marked on the latter. 

"Ah yes, the Rorschach Reaper.... But who put these X's on my picture?" Krystal thought nothing of it and put everything away in a plastic bag to use for her personal investigation. She took a sharp breath, realizing that in order for this to be successful, she had to be on good terms with her nosy co - workers.

Suddenly a knock broke her train of thought.

"Lt.Krystal? May I come in?" It was Gabriel.

"O-Oh! Yes sure, you may. But er, I want to apologize for snapping at you earlier.... I know you were trying to help," Krystal pouted, putting on an act. Gabriel just smiled and sat across from her, keeping a comfortable distance. 

"Apologies accepted! I know you're going through a hard time, I should have brought it up privately of course. I know I'm a Forensic Psychologist but I have done counseling before. Of course it will be 100% confidential," He smiled gently at her. "I don't want you to feel alone, we're all on your side," 

"Thanks Gabriel. I'm going through a lot myself," Krystal replied choosing her words carefully. "Might take an entire season of Game of Flames to explain! Heh," 

Gabriel chuckled. "Well it's fine by me, stop by anytime in my office!" He said cheerily and left, relieving Krystal. She would go see Gabriel soon, just to humor him. 

It was 3 pm by the time she finished. Still no sign of Jones. Krystal safely stowed her evidence away in her private locker, only she had access to it. She knocked on Gabriel's door, sure enough he was there. Gabriel expectantly looked up and let her in. 

She knew exactly what to say to him and how to say it. Gabriel was thoroughly fooled. Chalking her recent irritability up to tiredness. 

"You know there's a new Yoga Center in town, I think it might help you! I would see Jones there quite often," Gabriel had just unknowingly gave her a ton of information. 

"Hmmm! That sounds like a good idea, Gabriel! Thank you!" Mentally filing away that bit of information. Krystal decided to take the rest of the day off. Bidding goodbye to Cathy and Gloria. 

As she walked out into the GPD parking lot, she noticed something was off, a stout shadow stretched on her car. 

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Krystal whipped out her AK - 47. "I can see you, you know!"

"WOAH EASY THERE!" An Italian voice whispered. "It's - a me!" 

Krystal shook her head a few times in confusion. 

"M- Marconi?!" She whispered harshly. The man stepped out, still wearing gangster clothes. "The fuck do you want?"

"Look I need your help Lieutenant and I got a lot to tells ya. Can we meet in the cafe? That place you and Jones went to?" He pleaded, almost begging. Not caring that Krystal could rain bullets on him.

"Not now, I'm off duty. And I have some questions of my own. Meet me tomorrow in my office, I'll tell everyone I let you in, a cafe isn't a good idea. See ya," Krystal got into her car and drove off home. Marconi was confused but did as he was told, he knew better than to question Lt. Krystal. 


	3. The Plan

The next morning Krystal arrived early at the cafe Marconi wanted to meet her in, it was only a few blocks away from the station. Marconi, being an ex mafia member was naturally hesitant to show up at the police. Customers were beginning to fill the cafe at quick rate. Krystal glanced at the clock, where was Marconi?! It would be too late by the time he got here, and it would be so odd to see a high ranking cop like Krystal having a discussion with someone like Marconi in a public place. Krystal decided to order food while she waited.

She winced a bit after seeing the special on burgers. The classic kind with ketchup, mustard, and pickles. Jones would order that often. She sighed sadly and flipped through the menu, remembering the day Jones bought her here after her first case to congratulate her, plus all the nightshifts they spent drinking coffee until they crashed. How naive she was back then, to think he actually cared about her.

 _"No. Don't let nostalgia lie to you, Krystal."_ She mentally scolded herself.

Another half hour passed by, Krystal was agitated. Thankfully only 2 customers were in the cafe, everyone was ordering to go. Suddenly she heard the bell mounted on top of the door ring loudly, a man in a large coat and hat shuffled towards her.

"Aw geez! I'm late! Please excuse me Lt. Krys--"

"Save it for later," Krystal interrupted him. "What exactly did you have to tell me? And make it quick I can't be seen with you here for too long"

Krystal shoved more potato chips in her mouth, really wishing she would have slept in longer.

"It's about Jones," Marconi said without skipping a beat. Krystal stopped crunching and immediately got her tape recorder out.

"Tell me everything. I won't interrupt except to ask questions," she clicked on the record button. "Okay you may begin"

"So you probably know that I own the Blue Flamingo, and I've been out of prison for awhile now for good behavior," Marconi added on. Krystal held her hand up.

"Honestly you shouldn't have gone to jail for that you did kill a rapist! Anyways go on!" she said in a cheery voice and resumed the recording. Marconi lowered his head a little and whispered quietly.

"There's.... been some strange activity going on. I gots the word that Jones has been going in and out of my joint. From what I know... there haven't been any investigations relating to my club?" He asked her. Krystal ripped open another pack of chips, it was bbq lays this time.

"Woah woah, Jones? That... that is odd. But no, we haven't had any investigations regarding your club, not to my knowledge. Though I've.. only been back for three months. I'll need to dig through our case files and see if we do! And Jones should know that it's illegal to investigate without a permit!"

"Heh knowing him he was probably there for the ahem, "music" Marconi chuckled making air-quotes. Krystal laughed. A tinge of sadness stabbed her soul, she ignored it. She had to stay strong and remember the Jones she knew was never true or honest with her.

"Anything else that happened?" Krystal inquired.

"Nope! I'd just like you to come to the club for an investigation, it was.. strange seeing him there," Tony concluded. "I've evacuated the place for now so you can search in peace,"

"Duly noted! I have special privileges.. I don't need a warrant," Krystal smirked.

"Uh... I don't mean to sound rude Lt. Krystal but you do look a bit worn out. Why not stop by for some pizza? It's on me!" Tony offered. Krystal blinked, he's been the most welcoming person in a long time. Jones was a traitor, Cathy didn't know anything about her, no one did at GPD. She had kept it a secret out of fear that they'd judge her. And Gabriel was a massive airhead, who annoyed her to no end. Marconi had been the only genuine person. 

Krystal's expression softened.

"I.... I think I'd like that yes. Thanks," Krystal and Marconi both got up and parted ways. Agreeing to meet after the day was done. It was Friday, hopefully nothing else would happen. Now she actually had a reason to investigate Jones. Krystal grabbed a coffee for her coworkers, alongside donuts. She had to remain on good terms with them.

By the time she reached GPD it was 9:30 A.M. A few cars that Krystal could recognize were parked. Namely the Chief's car and the other new co - worker's names who she didn't bother knowing. Judging from the empty trashcans no one bad brought donuts. Perfect.

Krystal parked in her usual spot, next to where Jones car was. She sighed and took a deep breath. Preparing to put on yet another happy mask for the rest of the day. No one understood her. It was only natural that this would happen though, Krystal was 24. The youngest Lieutenant to ever exist. 

She got out with the donuts and coffee and entered GPD.

"Good morning everyone!" Krystal replied in her best happy impression. A chorus of "good mornings" filled the air, looked like the entire team was here! Including Rita, Rupert and Amir as well. Plus his boyfriend Jasper.

"Aw hell yes! Krystal bought donuts!" Amir exclaimed. Everyone grabbed donuts and coffee. Krystal wasn't fond of the former. She sipped her coffee and sat between Gloria and Cathy.

"I dare say, where is Jones?" Rupert, the resident medic inquired. "I haven't seen head or tail of him in two days,"

"Yeah! That is strange!" piped Rita, the weapons specialist. "Usually he's always with Krystal! It's not like him to disappear!"

"Right? He hasn't answered my calls at all!" Krystal feigned concern. "However um something has come up, regarding Jones," The room went silent.

"Wait! You know where he is?!" Cathy exclaimed.

"Hold on, I need to speak to the Chief about this first," Krystal added. "You aren't gonna believe this but... Marconi saw Jones snooping around in his club yesterday!" 

"Marconi?!!" Gabriel gasped. "The infamous gangster!?"

"He's not anymore," Krystal dismissed Gabriel. "Hes on our side now, I can't say anything else because this case is mine!" Everyone couldn't help but agree because Krystal was high ranking and superior to them all.

"Hey if you need help just tell me yes?" Gloria said cheerily.

"Of course! I better get going now, see ya!" Krystal walked into the Chief's office.

  
"You know, I really admire Krystal! Just the other day she was down but now that Jones could be in trouble she's up and ready to go!" Gabriel praised her.

"Right?! It's why I've always looked up to her!" Cathy beamed and finished off her donuts. "Knowing her she'd probably have this case done by tomorrow,"

_Chief's Office_

Krystal gathered her data and tape recorder and knocked on the Chief's Dianne's door.

"Come in Krystal!" She replied. "No Jones again?"

"Good morning, Chief! Well, no but I do have some ... interesting information," Krystal showed her the tape recorder. The chief listened to it, her eyes growing wider and wider with shock.

"Whaat?! You mean to tell me that Jones has been snooping on someone's private property without reason?!" she gasped. "He really should know better as a senior cop!"

"Precisely, and it's just too suspicious for him to suddenly disappear after his girlfriend Zoe's disappearance," Krystal said with a hint of venom in her voice.

"He really does have a tendency to blame Marconi for everything! I mean so far there's no evidence linking her disappearance to The Blue Flamingo!" The chief replied, twirling her pen. "Krystal, I'm so sorry your first three months in Grimsborough after five years have been like this.. First Nathan's death, this crazy conspiracy, and now Jones lying to you!"

"Eh... it's expected," Krystal replied flatly. "Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing by coming here,"

"Krystal," Chief had a gentle look in her warm cocoa eyes. "I know about you and Jones.. "


	4. Ghosts of the Past

After nearly 10 minutes of silence, Krystal finally spoke up

"But.. But how?!?!" She grasped at her hair.

"Lt. Krystal Abern, anyone with eyes can see that! And Jones has the subtlety of a train wreck!" Chief said moving head side - to - side. "And I don't blame you for being angry. What he did was absolutely wrong and uncalled for," 

Krystal broke down into tears, she could finally break the walls of ice she had set between her and GPD. She sobbed uncontrollably.

"I'm.. I'm never good enough for anyone Chief Parker... No one cares about me. No one cares or asks ME how I'm doing!" Krystal finally confessed. "It's always 'Oh! Krystal will take care of that!' people just use me and throw me away. No one understands me!"

Chief Parker couldn't help but get up and hug Krystal tightly.

"I looked up to Jones. I really did. When I was a rookie cop he showed me the ropes... I'd be nothing without him" She said between sobs.

"I know Krystal. I know.. And it hurts. It was the same with me and my ex husband.. But I'm going to stop you right there. Don't you _dare_ attribute your successes and achievements to him! You're here _because_ _of yourself_. Not him! " Chief Parker scolded her.

"Wow. Just.. wow," Krystal looked up from crying and wiped her eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Nothing. He was the one who took advantage of you! Now, listen closely. I can help you get Jones fired. I've called you here today to give you full permission to investigate Jones," she said with a massive grin.

"Wait seriously!" Krystal was stunned.

"Yes. Not just for how he treated you but there's.. been some suspicious activity regarding him. I know Marconi said he saw him snooping around his private property and it was caught on the security camera! That's more than enough to spur an investigation! Plus he's ran away to avoid you and the consequences!" She handed Krystal a very important looking paper. "This is a permit that will give you access to any place in Grimsborough,"

"Thanks Chief. I won't let you down," Krystal saluted and turned to leave.

"Krystal, before you go. I just want to let you know.. I'm proud of you," Chief Parker smiled at her. Krystal eyes teared up and she rushed over to hug her tightly once more before leaving to get her weapons.

Before getting her weapons she added a copy of the permit to the case file, and other things as well. Such as Jones snooping around in places he should not. She giggled to herself, Jones would not be able weasel out of this one. Krystal hopped into her car after that was done and drove off to Blue Flamingo, and just like Marconi said it was closed off so she could investigate in peace. 

It took her about an hour and she uncovered a security camera, a strange broken butterfly necklace that could have belonged to any of the strippers there, but what made it suspicious was the fact that it was found in the surveillance room and no one had access to that except Marconi and the people who worked there, and it looked like it was crushed badly! 

"Oh silly me I didn't check the desks," Krystal meandered toward the dining area, it was reeking with the smell of expensive cigars, alcohol and god knows what else. Something crumpling under her feet caused her to pause, she looked down to see she had stepped in some paper.

"Eww...! Oh, what's this?" She peeled off the paper from her shoes, there was writing on it.

_The 19th of August_

_I caught a fleeting glimpse of the raven-haired beauty from the Orient... Before she entered so swiftly a transporter as dark as the night. ... Leaving only a dream of the love that could have been... Between me and my exquisite Eastern queen  
_

"Fucking hell what is it with these fetishists!?" Krystal cringed at the poem. However the date seemed significant, so she grabbed a pair of tongs placed the letter carefully in a plastic bag. Krystal called the Chief Parker and let her know she uncovered some interesting materials.

She drove over to GPD and first had Cathy analyze the security footage. The weird sticky paper was sent to Rupert and Amir. Krystal wondered what to do about the necklace. Suddenly the new medic, Martine waltzed over to her.

"Lt. Krystal! Passe-moi le collier /endommagé! The necklace!" Martine gingerly picked it up.

"Huh? Oh sure! Though I'm sure I can put it back together!" Why on earth was she interested.

"Yes but this is no ordinary necklace," Martine then proceeded to tell her that it was a really expensive brand and usually high class people wore it.

"Huh.. How come I found it in a strip club then? I mean.. Strippers do make good money but still,"

"I will put it back together! Do I have your permission?" Martine pleaded. "You should take the day off! I'm sure Chief Parker will understand!"

"Well.. I suppose you're right! I do have somewhere to be later on this evening," Krystal lied, right now all she wanted was that well deserved free Pizza from Marconi. This was genuine NYC pizza.

Krystal called it a night and collected her pay, it was Friday after all. After investing the money in a bank for safekeeping she walked around in Central Park, to work up a small appetite before driving to the pizza place. She had been there before 5 years ago. Krystal walked in the middle of the park to get a view of everything. She missed her home back in California sometimes. She had moved to the East Coast in highschool after her parent's divorce and it just wasn't the same.

She missed going to the beach, Star Bucks, etc. At least the pizza was good though! Krystal plopped on the bench and pulled her coat together, she watched as the last of the snow fell. It was March now, it should be melting soon. She took out her phone to check any messages or emails. But first thing first, she had to back - up then delete all pictures of herself and Jones.

"Aw shit..." She glanced at her phone. She didn't realize that all this time, she had a picture of herself and Jones as her phone's home-screen. It was from the Financial District. He was holding her close and kissing her directly on the lips. Krystal's eyes were closed and she was holding him tightly. They were far far away from everyone and had to keep their relationship a secret.

Her brain , as though turning on its own internal projector started to flash vivid memories before her eyes.

_5 years earlier, after the arrest of Alden Greene  
_

_"_ _Jones! Wait up!" Krystal laughed, chasing after the cop, shaking the confetti out of her eyes. Jones was already in his car, and playfully started the ignition. Krystal jumped in the passenger seat quickly._

_"Hurry and buckle up Krystal or else I'm gonna have to arrest you!" Jones laughed and stopped the car.  
_

_"Really now? Is it in your jurisdiction?" Krystal laughed and buckled her belt, taking a minute to breathe for awhile. She had just finished her biggest case, she couldn't believe she brought down a greedy corporate CEO! Everything was quiet for awhile, nothing but the gentle hush of their laughter and cars driving off as the sun was setting.  
_

_Suddenly Jones turned towards Krystal, taking her hand.._

_"You've come a long way partner. I really mean it when I say it; I'm proud of you,"_

_Krystal felt her heart skip a beat, Jones had never held her hand for this long before. He was smiling directly at her, no one was there to interrupt them. Jones suddenly looked around.  
_

_"Fuck it.. I can't hold it back Krystal. I.. I don't think I'll ever get a chance to say this again.. I .. I love you," He said the words._

_"Wh.. Y.. " Krystal didn't hold back. She grabbed Jones by the lapels of his collar and pressed her lips roughly against Jones's, without hesitation he pulled her in closer, coiling his arms tightly around her. They parted for air after what seemed like ages.  
_

_"You were my first kiss now," Krystal looked down, nervously and moved hair out of her face. Jones did a double take.  
_

_"F- First?!" Jones spluttered out, incredulous that no other guy had laid eyes on her before. "With someone so beautiful and clever like you?! I almost doubt it!"_

_"No- No it's true. Guys didn't like me. I was.. "too weird," She frowned. "Whatever, they're not good enough for me, besides.. I want a real man, not immature little boys," Jones laughed at that._

_"Well, how about I treat you to the best place in town? It's all on me partner," He smiled a smile that once meant something._

_"L- like a date?!" Krystal's eyes sparkled._

_"Yes. A date," Jones took both her hands and they drove off._

_Back To Present_

"FUCK!" Krystal roared out, if it wasn't snowing it would have echoed through out the city. Shaking the memory off she quickly deleted the picture, replacing it with a default background. However the image was backed up as future evidence.

Krystal got the pizza from Marconi and decided to head back home with leftovers, to kick back on the sofa and watch cartoons all night. She opened the door to her house and flopped on the sofa, ready to shut her brain off and watch Spongbob re - runs. Laughing at the adorable yellow Sponge and his antics. She smiled back to her childhood when things were simple.

"Hm if there's a positive side to this situation... at least we never had sex. But I wish my first kiss was with someone special," Krystal shuddered at the thought and continued to watch TV. This episode was about the time Mr Krabs was piling on gifts to Mrs. Puffs. Krystal groaned, could he be any more desperate.. But then again she remembered how she was around Jones in the beginning. Was she too overbearing? No, even that didn't justify anything. And they did have records of previous cases she was never clingy. 

Although it was Friday she decided to call it a night at 9:30 P.M. She wanted to be up early to enjoy her Saturday.


	5. Incriminating Evidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes this is a new chapter hence the current date, I found this on my old files thank goodness I had everything

Krystal woke up to sunny yet cold morning. She glanced over at the clock, it was already 8:30 AM. Might as well begin the day. Or she could stay in bed longer since it was Saturday. She glanced over at the file at her desk. Thankfully she had sorted it all out. Her phone had no messages from anyone. No messages on the answering machine either, not even Jones' incoherent babbling.

She realized how much she hated her job. But she had access to an arsenal of weapons, that meant she had a lot of authority and could get away with anything. But now was not the time to fantasize. After cleaning up she fixed herself a nice filling brunch while watching cartoons on TV. Her phone was on incase the lab results came through. For brunch Krystal was eating cold pizza, scrambled eggs, leftover chinese food and tacos, with a nice glass of water.

Her phone suddenly began to buzz. It was a notification! The test results were out! Martine and Amir had analyzed the necklace and some dna from a strand of hair was found, from a blonde Caucasian woman.

"Great that could be just about ANYONE in Grimsborough," Krystal grumbled. Unless there was Camera footage of the club that night. The phone beeped again. The letter was analyzed well. It was from someone named Omar Al Hadawi. Apparently he had seen Zoe in the library the day she disappeared. But then he said he went to Grimsborough Mall.

Not much there. Krystal saved the evidence on her phone and backed it up. She gave Marconi the details of what happened and decided to continue the case on Monday herself and leave the data collecting to GPD, it was her weekend off and she was going to spend it having fun. She looked outside once more, it was a cloudy spring day and no one seemed to be out. A great day to go shopping for snacks and other junk. 

Krystal locked up her house and went to the nearby store and stock piled on food. She ignored cupcakes and cookies. Food she hadn't eaten in 5 years thanks to Margaret's bullshit. She smiled to herself remembering that she was the one who put down her shitty shizu with a single shot as was the law. A dog that bites others is dangerous. And Jones didn't take it seriously. At all. But then again when did he ever take anything seriously?

She checked out and put the food in her trunk. She was in a good disguise: A belt dress with a hoodie and leggings, with hiking boots. No one would recognize her with her hair down. Her gun was concealed under her massive hoodie.

After shopping was done she decided to go for a brisk walk around the park, to clear her head. Maybe think about some things.

She approached the park, not much going on. The usual people were there. A teenage couple sneaking makeouts behind the football bleachers, a man walking his dog, and a couple of families enjoying the weekend with their kids. Krystal looked at them and wondered what it was like to have a normal life again, completely unaware of hidden dangers.

"TEN HUT"! A loud voice screamed and a Football twirled towards her feet, she picked it up and saw there little boys running towards her, probably the same age. They were triplets that looked like they had stepped out of Hitler's wet dream, wavy bond hair, smooth white skin, blue eyes and freckles wearing color coded football jerseys. They appeared to be no older than 3.

"Careful! Here's your ball!" Krystal tossed it back to them.

"Tank you!" they all replied in unison, toddling back to their father who looked very familiar. Krystal was about to walk but was stopped.

"Wait! Lt. Krystal?! Is that you? Er, sorry if I got the wrong -"

"Chad?! Chad Baker?! WELL! It's been a long time! Heh! Teaching Football now?" Krystal looked up and removed her hoodie. Sure enough it was. Chad took the football and took the kids over to greet her.

"Sure am! Lt. Krystal these are my kids! Jacob, Bradley and Owen. This is Lt. Krystal, she keeps this city safe!" The little boys saluted her. Krystal saluted right back and laughed. He had taught these kids well. Chad was now the football coach of Grimsborough University and taught football to kids as well in the rec center.

"I'd say! So who's the lucky lady?" Krystal asked.

"Heh uh, Madison, if you can believe it!" Chad tried to hide the hints of regret in his voice. Krystal's eyes popped open. Though she should have expected it, the kids were perfect little clones of her but had Chad's personality, thankfully.

"Really!? I mean I'm not surprised but didn't you two break up?" She piqued. "Sorry it's none of my business"

"Well we managed to patch things up! I mean of course every relationships have rainchecks! Heh!" He chuckled. Krystal pursed her lips and blinked. He was a terrible liar.

"Oh who am I kidding.. I'm.. actually glad I caught you. You mind if we talk?" He asked, his eyes showed how lifeless they were. He knew Krystal would see right through him.

"Yes. Of course," Krystal smiled, happy to help her friend Chad out.

"ALRIGHT! Take 5 kids! Stay close to daddy okay?" He told the triplets and they dispersed, running to the swingset right next to the bench he was sitting on. 

"So what's been going on?" Krystal inquired.

"I.. I know Madison was a huge bitch but she did change. I really was hoping after her arrest to conspire Tess's murder. She got therapy and made a huge breakthrough. She even participated in an anti bullying program. I proposed to her after I got this job, we got married shortly after and had our kids. Madison got a job at her dad's place. Things were fine! But.. recently this year. She's not the same anymore. She hardly talks to me, we don't even sleep in the same room. But at least she's a great mom to my kids," Chad sighed and finally breathed after letting it out.

"Chad...I know you love her but you need to think longterm. And.. I know with kids involved it's even trickier," She sighed sadly.

"I'll figure something out, thanks Lt. Krystal. Heh it's good to have you back," He sighed. "Say let me treat you to dinner! I know Madison won't be back in awhile!"

"Really? But it's a weekend where would she be?" Krystal frowned. It was just typical of Madison to avoid the responsibilities of motherhood. She knew Chad was being too lenient on her. A lot had changed in 5 years. She wondered what GBU was like now. Perhaps a visit would be nice.

"I dunno she's been at the library and yoga center a lot lately," He frowned. Krystal filed that away mentally. Strange, Madison wasn't the type.

"Well you better tell her that I'm with you haha, I don't want her to flip out and accuse us of having an affair," Krystal laughed accepting his dinner offer. Chad laughed in turn.

"Nah thankfully she hasn't been uptight about that!" Chad quickly texted Madison letting him know Krystal was in town and he was treating her to a welcome dinner.

They drove to a small moderately expensive restaurant. It had pretty much everything. Krystal ordered a chicken parm, chad's kids ordered the kids meal along with the dessert. Chad ordered the tri - tip steak. They all talked about Krystal's exploits.

"Man! I still remember seeing you on the news, taking down a double agent in the FBI!" Chad recalled, stuffing steak down his mouth. "Say how's Jones been holding up?!"

Krystal, about to eat more of her chicken froze in place momentarily. She had completely forgotten about him until Chad mentioned him. Krystal's throat tightened but she had to fight it.

"He's the same as ever!" she laughed. "Moved to Senior Officer, finally. It was great catching up with him!"

"I'll bet! He must be very proud of who you've become Lt. Krystal!" Chad praised. Krystal knew this was going to be another night of tears.

 _"I wish Chad, I wish,"_ She thought morosely to herself. The truth that only Jones and herself would know. She felt like the past 5 years were an illusion, Jones built her up, only to slip the rug out under her feet to leave her wondering aimlessly. If only she knew 5 years ago.

The night went well. Krystal felt better after conversing with an old friend. She got leftovers as well. It was only 7 o clock and she decided to do a small investigation at the library. There seemed to be quite a hub bub of activity there lately. Since when did Grimsborugh become so interested in reading and academia? She was surprised the town had become so diverse, much better compared to the racists they met years ago who kicked out the mexican family

Krystal stepped in the library, it wasn't too packed. Just students studying and others using the computers. She noticed one odd man out, a man wearing middle eastern clothing with a tunic and a rose in his left hand. He was speaking to the librarian. Wait, this was Omar Hadawi. Krystal realized this was the man who spoke to Zoe. She decided to observer for the moment. He appeared to be quite affluent. Probably scribbling a shitty poem about another woman he was lusting over.

She knew this was connected. Somehow . Him, Jones, and Zoe. But there seemed to be a missing link. Where? She decided to sneak some pictures of him as evidence and headed back home.

Her phone had a couple of messages and 7 missed calls. The first was from Gloria, there had been no investigations of the Blue Flamingo in the past year. The second was just simple hello from Chad, and the third was from Jones. Krystal groaned and slumped in her bed. the 7 missed calls were from him too. She had to think how to get information from him.

> "please hear me out, partner"

"I'm sorry"

> "Krystal are you there? I came by and your door was locked"
> 
> "its not the same without you" 

Krystal groaned and quickly typed up a reply

"Had a busy day. Meet me at work tomorrow. Chief wants to see you. Stat"

She saved the messages as evidence and quickly replied to the prior two messages and swiftly went to bed. She had to stay strong. Jones was a liar.


End file.
